


Laundry

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Laundry, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin washed Arthur's red shirt this morning. Arthur is not amused.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightBeUnusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightBeUnusual/gifts).



> Finally, another crack ficlet!  
> also, this is the third story I posted that is about laundry. Maybe this should concern me lol

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Merlin!!”

Merlin only rolled his eyes when he heard his husband’s cry from the kitchen. “Arthur!!” he shouted back, matching his tone.

Arthur’s head appeared in the door frame. “My red shirt! Where is it?”

“I don’t know? It’s your shirt.”

“Very funny, Merlin. Have you done the laundry?”

“Yep, this morning. Look in the living room, maybe it’s there.”

Arthur, shirtless, came out of the kitchen, strode past Merlin into the living room and seconds later he proclaimed: “Yep, you washed my shirt. Great. It’s still wet.” His exasperation was audible.

Merlin shrugged. “Yes, that happens to shirts when you wash them. Why is that such a drama now?”

“Because I need it! I wanted to wear it for the negotiations with the druids.”

“Then I’m afraid you will have to wear your blue shirt this afternoon.”

“You could have washed it earlier,” Arthur pouted.

“You could have done that, too.”

"Why?"

“Why? It’s your shirt, you need it. Your responsibility.” Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest, shooting a stern look towards the living room.

When Arthur reappeared, the wet shirt in his hands, he looked remorseful. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I am just… I really wanted to wear that red shirt today. You always liked it so much. And now it’s wet and – ” He groaned.

“Hey, love. It’s not the end of the world, you know?” Merlin walked over to him and patted his shoulder. “You also look absolutely stunning in the blue shirt, you know that?”

“Mh. I guess.” Arthur sighed again and leaned into Merlin’s touch, his head resting on his husband’s shoulder. “But still…”

He was interrupted by the door to the hall opening. Aithusa fluttered into the room, chirping at them as if to cheer them up. With a smile on his lips Merlin watched the little white dragon that landed in front of them and the breathed tiny blue flames over Arthur’s wet shirt.

Arthur stared in wonder at his now dry shirt which made Merlin’s smile only grow wider.

“Thank you, Aithusa!” Arthur knelt down and patted the dragon’s head. “I am sure, your dad will be very pleased that he can see me wearing the red shirt, after all.” He turned around and winked at Merlin.

His husband blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
